superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Dai
is of the Flashmen, second-in-command to Red Flash. Biography Flashman Dai gained great strength training on the rocky Green Star, enduring the most physical pain compared to his team mates. He made friends with boxer Ryuu Wakakusa, who further trained him in his boxing abilities. He arms himself with brass knuckles. Although he has a cold exterior, Dai is actually a very warm and charming person. He has a weak spot for women, loves nature and ramen. He befriended the teenage Sumire, who had actually died some years back and had been contacting Dai through telepathy. Turboranger .]] In 1989, Dai and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Green Flash is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Dai fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Green Flash powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Greater Power His team's Greater Power was initially taken by Basco ta Jolokia. It is unknown if he was the Flashman he took it from; like wise it is unknown if Basco took the power from them on Earth or by invading the planets of the Flash system (due to their unique biology preventing them from living on Earth for long without suffering from the Anti-Flash Phenomenon). After his defeat by Captain Marvelous, Dai, along with representatives of the four other teams (Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Maskman and Fiveman) whose greater powers were taken by Basco, contacted the Gokaigers and granted them their greater powers and approval. He said that the way they don't hesitate to take a stand without explaining themselves was impressive. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Dai and his teammates received their keys, allowing them to get their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Dai, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z The Flashmen are seen alongside the Dekarangers, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and as the three forces of super heroes confront . Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Dai/Green Flash: to be added Green Flash Mecha *Jet Delta (shared with Yellow) *Great Titan **Flash Titan / Titan Boy Arsenal *Prism Flash *Prism Shooter *Prism Kaiser *Green Vul *Flash Hawk Ranger Key The is Dai's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Green Flash Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Green Flash. It was also used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on two occasions. *While fighting against Action Commander Uorlian on his own. *When the Gokaigers became the Flashmen while fighting Action Commander Regaeru. *Ahim first became Green Flash part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin. She did a boxing combo attack with Marvelous (DenziGreen). *Ahim also became Green Flash as part of a Gokai Change combo of the last five teams whose greater powers the Gokaigers acquired, while fighting Insarn. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Dai received his key and became Green Flash once more. Gallery Flash-greenf.png|A female version of the Green Flash suit as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Dai is portrayed by Kihachirō Uemura. As Green Flash, his suit actor was Koji Matoba. External links *Green Flash at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Green Flash at the Dice-O Wiki